This invention relates to a stabilizing arrangement for a snowmobile and more particularly to an improved stabilizer bar for the front suspension of such a vehicle.
As is well known, it is the common practice to suspend the skis of a snowmobile independently by means of respective strut type suspensions. It is also desirable to provide some form of stabilizer or sway bar arrangement interconnecting the front skis so as to produce the amount of leaning as may occur under cornering conditions. Because of the rough uneven and, at times, uncertain terrain over which a snowmobile is ridden, it is desirable that the stabilizer arrangement be positioned so that it will be protected and, more importantly, so that it will protect the more critical components of the snowmobile and its suspension if unexpected objects are encountered. In addition, it is desirable to position the stabilizer bar in such a way that it will not add to the unsprung weight of the vehicle. However, with the type of stabilizer arrangements previously employed for snowmobiles, these objects are not easily met.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved stabilizer arrangement for a snowmobile suspension.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stabilizer for a snowmobile ski suspension that will be well protected and will protect the other components of the snowmobile suspension.